1. Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device and a production method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one kind of semiconductor memory devices, there is flash memory. In particular, the NAND-type flash memory is generally widely used because of the low cost and large capacity. Furthermore, up to now, a large number of techniques for further increasing the capacity of the NAND-type flash memory have been proposed. One of the proposed techniques is a structure in which memory cells are disposed in a three-dimensional manner.